youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Anna
“What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?” :―Elsa to Anna Princess Anna of Arendelle is the main protagonist in Disney's Academy Award-winning 2013 animated feature film Frozen. She was the fearless, spunky and innocently-awkward younger sister of the powerful Snow Queen Elsa and embarks on a perilous journey to save her kingdom from an eternal winter. She was voiced by Kristen Bell and will join the Disney Princess line-up making her the 12th Disney Princess. Anna was also the cousin of Yesenia Campbell. Her Life At a young age, Anna and Elsa enjoyed the life of princesses, spending most of their time using Elsa's powers over ice and snow to create winter wonderlands for their enjoyment whenever they pleased. One night, young Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and begged to play as she was too wide awake to sleep. Elsa playfully brushed her sister off until it was suggested they build a snowman which Elsa delightfully agrees. The sisters head into the castle's throne room and create a winter field of snow, enjoying their time with plenty of merriment until Elsa accidentally strikes Anna with her magic, rendering her unconscious. Horrified, Elsa calls for their parents, the king and queen who rush onto the scene. The king looks through the royal library and is able to find a map to a valley inhabited by magical trolls capable of saving Anna. Anna, Elsa, the king, and queen head over to the valley, and the king of the trolls, Pabbie, informs them Anna can be healed, though they're lucky she wasn't hit in the heart, for it can be fatal. Pabbie informs the royal family that, while Elsa's magic is beautiful, should she not learn to control it and let fear consume her, horrible things will occur. The king assures they'll help Elsa learn to conceal her powers until she can gain control of them and before they depart, Pabbie wipes Anna's memories of Elsa's abilities, believing it's best if she completely forgot the mystical moments they shared, though rearranging the memories to make it seem as if no magic was involved. To further ensure their safety, Anna and Elsa were forced to be separated and both were kept within the castle walls to keep from endangering the other citizens. Years went by, the friendship Anna and Elsa once shared. Throughout the years, Anna spent most of her days running throughout the castle walls playfully and spending practically all of her time alone or with her parents. Even so, she constantly made attempts to reconnect with Elsa, but was shut out each and every time. The constant denial drove Anna to believe her sister despised her, leading her to eventually cease trying to rekindle their bond, leaving her parents as all she had. One day, however, while out on the sea for vacation, the king and queen were killed in a powerful storm, their ship sinking after being struck by monstrous waves. The terrible news devastated Anna and the young princess tried to reunite with her sister, who was now the only family she had left, once again, needing her love and comfort to get through the tragedy. However, as always, Elsa remained in her room even during the monarchs' funerals, leaving both of the royal sisters to mourn the loss of their loving parents and move on from the tragedy alone. :“This is so nice! I wish it could like this all the time.” :―Anna to Elsa Three years later, Elsa had finally reached the age where she was eligible to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. The entire kingdom is abuzz in preparation, completely joyous for their soon-to-be queen. Visiting royalty from all walks of life also attend, with kingdom such as the Southern Isles and Weselton sending representatives in honor of their countries. Within the castle, Anna truly couldn't have been more excited, witnessing the windows and doors open for the first time in years, servants and valets preparing the castle for the nightly ball and the castle gates opening for the very first time since Anna and Elsa's childhood. Not only that, the young princess expresses her hopes to finally find a companion, bidding farewell to her lonely life. That longing for a companion soon becomes longing for romance, the princess believing, though rather impossible to think someone would actually care for her romantically, she now has a chance at least with the newfound freedom. In her quarters, Princess Elsa was rather nervous of the Coronation Ball, fearing her powers would be exposed. She holds in her fears and orders the gates to be opened. The second they are, Anna rushes out and explores her kingdom, roaming about the streets and catching glimpse of all the visitors, when suddenly, she bumps into a horse owned by the handsome Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, suddenly she was in love with him. Though angered at first by the clumsiness of the stranger, Anna soon settles down upon catching glimpse of the prince's sharp looks, immediately becoming smitten. After introducing himself, Anna and Hans become acquainted and apparently hit it off right then and there, only to be interrupted by the coronation bells, announcing Princess Elsa's crowning is to take place, thus forcing Anna to rush off, bidding farewell to Hans shyly as she does. At the church, Anna stands by her sister's side during the crowning, noticing Hans' presence in the crowd and giving a cute wave, confirming their new friendship. And after the crowning has commenced and Elsa is now queen of Arendelle, a ball in her honor is held that night. At the ball, Anna and Elsa stand side by side near the thrones, watching over the warm crowd. With Elsa leading the way, the sisters exchange their first conversation what appears to be quite some time. Flustered, at first, Anna's interaction with her sister brings quite the delightful feeling to the princess and seeing Elsa so happy instead of serious and preserved boosts Anna's confidence, prompting her to continue on with the conversation before they're interrupted by their steward, Kai who introduces the snide Duke of Weselton who offers Elsa her first dance as queen. Elsa politely declines the offer but instead playfully volunteers Anna, much to the Duke's delight and the two head off into a comical dance scene. In during which, seeing Anna innocently flustered by the Duke's over-the-top dancing skills, Elsa couldn't hold back a chuckle, causing Anna to feel just as whimsical about the entire matter, for seeing Elsa in such a state hasn't been a sight for years. Afterwards, Anna returns by Elsa's side, commenting on how well things have been going through the day and expresses her wishes to have things the way they were that night all the time. Unfortunately, Elsa's smile fades away and she reluctantly denies Anna's wishes, though fails to explain why. Saddened, Anna walks off, on the verge of tears when she bumps into Hans once again who offers a waltz. Anna agrees and the romantic dance leads to a date around the city. Anna and Hans spend the evening bonding and getting to know one another, finding out they have a lot in common from interests to sibling relationships. Overjoyed to have someone whom she can finally open up to and connect with, Anna falls in love with Hans, finally believing she'll no longer live the painful life of a loner. Apparently, Hans feels the same way and returns the blossoming affections. The two become so close that, by the end of their date, Hans proposes which Anna immediately agrees to. They couple head back to the throne room to ask for Elsa's blessing. Elsa immediately refuses to grant her blessing on such a marriage, causing Anna to lose her temper. Seeing things becoming emotionally out of hand, Elsa orders the party to end and the gates to be closed (her first orders as queen regnant) which Anna immediately causes a heartbroken uproar over, not wanting to spend her life trapped, alone and within the castle again. The confrontation between the sisters becomes larger and larger until, out of blind anger, Elsa accidentally shoots massive ice spikes from her hand, nearly striking the guests including Anna. Horrified by what she's done and the reaction it received, Elsa flees. The Duke of Weselton orders his men to seize her, but the former queen escapes into the mountains. Feeling it's her fault, Anna volunteers to go after her and leaves Hans in charge during the journey. Having no idea where she's going, Anna loses her horse, snags her cloak on a tree branch and slips into an icy river, freezing her dress solid, before arriving at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. There, Anna meets a kindly store owner named Oaken who fortunately has some winter clothing in stock at the moment, perfect for Anna's oncoming adventure. Just as she's about to purchase her new outfit, a rugged mountain man named Kristoff arrived, coming from the Nouthern Mountain. According to Kristoff, some magical phenomenon occured up on the mountains, giving the hint to Elsa's location. With this information, Anna knew Kristoff could help guide her to her destination, but after insulting Oaken, the mountain man is kicked out of the shop, unable to purchase the goods and carrots he was hoping for. Anna decides to pay for Kristoff's items, hoping he'd agree to take her to the mountains. After receiving his mountain equipment and carrots for his reindeer, and best friend, Sven, Kristoff eventually agrees and the trio heads out into the night in search for the Snow Queen. Along the way, Kristoff inquires Elsa's reasoning for covering the land in eternal winter and Anna explains the situation with Hans. This causes Kristoff to call the princess out, finding it ridiculous that she became engaged to someone she met that day, doubting Hans is her actual true love. Before their conversation continues, the trio are attacked by savage wolves. Fortunately, they're able to escape the pack, but the only bit of cargo to make it out of the chaos was Sven's carrots, as Kristoff sled, and most everything in it, was destroyed. Feeling guilty, Anna offers him a new sled as well as all other items that were destroyed, and begins heading off alone, understanding the mountain man likely doesn't want any part of the adventure from that point. Sven's able to convince Kristoff to continue forward, knowing Anna would die alone in the storm, and the ice harvester reluctantly agrees, heading off by Anna's side yet again. The next morning, Anna, Kristoff and Sven come to a point where they're able to view Arendelle from a distance and see that the curse has truly taken affect, completely freezing the once beautiful kingdom. Kristoff has his doubts on Elsa reversing the curse, but Anna remains positive, having all the faith in her sister one could possibly hold. And with that, they continue on, coming across a forest beautifully covered in snow and ice, surprising Anna with its gorgeousness. There, they suddenly come across an enchanted snowman which immediately sends Anna into panic, though she simmers down once realizing that he's harmless. On top of that, the snowman is actually Olaf, a snowman built by Anna and Elsa as children. He explains that Elsa brought him to life and since they're searching for her, he knows her whereabouts. The little snowman also mentioned his fascination for summer and because of his dream to experience it, he doesn't hesitate to lead the team to Elsa's ice castle. Olaf leads the rest of the way to Elsa's castle and they arrive before long. Like Kristoff, Anna is stunned by the marvel that is the ice castle and that awe reaction remains when Elsa, in a newly made ice gown, arrives upon hearing Anna's entry. Elsa is initially shown to be quite happy to see her sister again, but her fears of harming her again soon overcomes her and she orders her to leave for her own safety. Anna assures Elsa that there's no reason to be afraid, but Elsa refuses to listen, wanting her sister to return home to Arendelle where she'll live her life freely just as she's always wanted. Anna refuses again, telling Elsa about the accidental curse and that she needs to fix it. Shocked and disappointed in herself, Elsa panics, losing control over her powers again and although Anna tries to calm her down, it's no use and the powerful Snow Queen accidentally strikes Anna yet again, though this time, in the heart. With neither of the sisters noticing the danger, Anna continues with her persistence, despite Kristoff advising they should leave, fearing for their safety. Elsa orders her sister to leave once more, but upon hearing another refusal, she creates a bodyguard to get her going. The snow monster, named Marshmallow by Olaf, chases the friends out and away from the castle, warning them to never return. After reaching safety, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning completely white and realizes it's from when Elsa struck her in the heart. Thankfully, Kristoff believes he has a solution and leads the gang to the Valley of the Living Rock where the trolls reside. During the trip there, the two grow closer, Kristoff showing great worry and care for the princess, unknowingly falling in love with her while Anna gets to see a much softer side of the mountain man, growing equally close, though unknowingly harvesting feelings as well. Upon their arrival, Kristoff's adopted mother, Bulda, immediately assumes Anna is Kristoff's girlfriend, but when the two deny any romance, Bulda and the trolls try to convince them otherwise, telling them they're meant for each other. They arrange an entire wedding, but before it's complete, Anna nearly faints and loses balance as the curse increases in power, but Kristoff catches her and informs the trolls she's freezing cold. Pabbie returns after sensing strange magic in the land and sadly tells the friends Anna is in grave danger upon discovering just what that magic is. Unless she performs an act of true love, she'll freeze to death and although he's powerful, the old troll is unable to restore her health. Bulda believes the act of true love would be "true love's kiss," having the friends head back to Arendelle for Anna to receive a kiss from Hans. :“I was wrong about him... It wasn't true love.” :―Anna to Olaf about Hans Meanwhile, back at Elsa's castle, Hans and a group of soldiers arrive, believing Anna is somewhere within the icy walls in Elsa's clutches. They manage to successfully storm in and capture the Snow Queen, but obviously fail to find the princess. Even so, the team takes Elsa back to Arendelle and imprisons her by orders of Hans, just before Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf arrive in the kingdom, greeted by the servants who've been desperately searching for the princess. Though he's greatly saddened to leave her side, Kristoff leaves the kingdom with Sven after Anna's taken into care. She reunites with Hans in the castle library and quickly informs him of all that happened, telling him she needs an act of true love to thaw her frozen heart. However, Hans refuses to kiss the princess and reveals that he's been using her all this time to become king of Arendelle. It turns out Hans planned on wooing and marrying Anna, becoming next in line for the throne and once that was complete, he'd murder Elsa so he'd be immediately crowned king with Anna as his consort. And now that Anna was already dying due to Elsa's actions and the latter being deemed a heartless monster by the citizens of Arendelle, none of that was necessary and the kingdom was practically his for the taking. Anna tries to stop him, but is far too weak and Hans informs the princess all that was left was to kill Elsa and bring back summer, posing as the hero that saved Arendelle from destruction. With these words, Hans locks the princess inside the library to die, leaving her confused, embarrassed and helpless as her freezing heart begins overtaking her body, her dying process quickening by the minute. Meanwhile, in the dining hall, Hans inform the Dignitaries of Anna's supposed death and blames Elsa for the murderous crime. Shocked by Elsa's alleged actions, the Duke of Weselton declares the kingdom is truly in great danger at that point, feeling Elsa stooping to the level of killing her own sister clarifies the intense danger she poses. Hans also claims that he and Anna married just before she died in his arms, thus making him king of Arendelle and as his first order as ruler, he charges Queen Elsa with treason and sentences her to death. In the dungeon, Elsa manages to escape her prison, but her fearful emotions causes an icy curse to overtake the castle, dropping the temperatures even lower thus causing Anna to die much faster. Just then, Olaf arrives and immediately begins aiding to Anna the moment he spots her in her still ill conditions. The snowman successfully creates a fire at the fireplace, despite Anna fearing he'll melt which Olaf explains he doesn't care about his own life as long as Anna is safe. Olaf then asks what happened with Hans, having her reveal his treachery. Nevertheless, Olaf decides to merely come up with another act to save the princess, but feeling defeated, Anna claims that she doesn't know what love is any longer. Olaf rectifies her problem by teaching her love—real love—is putting someone else's need before yours, using Kristoff as her example as he ignored his true feelings for Anna's happiness, believing Hans was her true love as well. Anna learns that Kristoff is the one she needs to share true love's kiss with and she and Olaf rush out to find him just as the icy curse in the castle reaches full power, eventually forming into a deadly blizzard. From the outskirts of Arendelle, Kristoff and Sven are able to witness this blizzard occurring and rush back to rescue Anna, fearing she's in danger. Back at the castle, Anna and Olaf manage to escape and head into the fjords to find Kristoff though Olaf is blown away by the powerful winds, leaving Anna to fend for herself. Kristoff and Sven rush through the raging blizzard, as well, and are soon also separated, but Kristoff keeps going, eventually hearing Anna's cries for help, and following it to save her. Not too far from them, Elsa is in the mix of trying to escape Arendelle to return to her ice castle. However, Hans soon arrives and confronts her, needing her dead to put an end to the winter, though maintaining his benevolent appearance to successfully manipulate the queen. Hans tells the Snow Queen that escaping all the damage she has caused is futile. Then, Elsa implores Hans to take care of her sister in her absence. At the mention of Anna, Hans reveals Anna returned from the mountains, weak and cold, saying that the queen froze her heart and despite his efforts to save her, it was too late. Then, he accuses Elsa of killing her own sister. The news causes Elsa to break down in shock and heartbreak and the monstrous storm comes to a halt. This finally clears the way for Anna and Kristoff. They rush toward each other. But at that moment, Anna hears a sword being drawn a short distance away. In horror, she realizes that Hans is preparing to kill Elsa. Anna must choose to save herself or her sister which is only seconds away. After one last look at Kristoff, she rushes towards Elsa and Hans, destroying her own chance of surviving in order to save her sister. Just before Hans delivers the death blow on the Queen, Anna jumps in between them, a hand outstretched to stop him. She freezes completely, the ice of her fingers shattering his sword. The impact knocks the prince onto the ground, unconscious. Just as Anna's dying breath is lost, Elsa notices what has happened and breaks down in sorrow. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven arrive shortly at the scene and mourn the loss of the princess with Elsa along with the dignitaries and guards who witness the powerful scene from the castle balcony. However, Anna's sacrifice was an act of true love and she comes back to life. Her thawing begins around her heart and veryone around rejoices. :“We are never closing them again.” :―Elsa to Anna Along with Anna's rebirth comes the entire kingdom's thawing as Elsa realizes that love is the key to controlling her powers. Elsa conjures up a snow cloud for Olaf to survive all year long including summer. Kristoff tries to attack Hans, but Anna confronts him instead for his betrayal by punching him in the face so hard that Hans falls off the ship they were standing on into the water below. Hans is last seen being thrown into a prison cell on the ship while the two ambassadors remark on what his 12 older brothers will do once they find out about his behavior. Once again, Arendelle is restored to peace and Elsa is once again accepted as queen with everyone finally understanding that she's no monster, but a creator of beautiful magic. After Hans and the Duke of Weselton are deported, Olaf and Sven enjoy summer together and Anna buys Kristoff his promised new sled. Upon informing him that Elsa had named him "Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer" he attempts to decline both the sled and the title, too modest to accept, but Anna points out that this is a direct order from the queen. When asking what his thoughts on the sled were, Kristoff picks up Anna and twirls her around in his arms, exclaiming he loved it and that he could kiss her. Then, he immediately puts her down and stammers awkwardly that he'd like to, among several sentences of nonsense, leaving him embarrassingly flustered before Anna kisses his cheek, saying to Kristoff "We may." Kristoff smiles and kisses her, beginning their relationship at last. Later on, to celebrate the joyous day, Elsa turns the castle courtyard into an ice rink with the entire kingdom joining in on the festivities as the queen vows never to close the gates again, much to Anna's joy. The two sisters begin skating with all their friends, rekindling their bond. Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Princesses Category:Beautiful Princess Category:Damsel in Distress Category:In love Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful Daughters Category:Brave Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Heroes who have lost a family members Category:About Females